Forum:Template:External Info
Well, Template:External Info as you know is important and lots of people want stuff changed, so can we get some consensus here. Currently, Peeron has been made a default, and that can be changed back, but it allows us to have an idea on how to change any into a default if we want without having to keep bugging Rappy. Basicly, I shall split this into two parts: Sites Currently we have: * Brickset * Lugnet * Peeron (both inventory and instructions) * LEGO Shop Do we want to add or remove any? I know that Boba wants to add Bricklink. Thoughts? Automatics Currently, Brickset is default and Peeron is (though it can be turned off). We could quickly adapt others into a default that can also be turned off by something like (lugnet=no), so, Do we want to see Peeron, Lugnet or (if people want it), Bricklink as defaults when the template is placed or not? ---It's a Kind of Madness--- Kingcjc 21:53, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Discussion Sites Lugnet is pretty much useless as a source. Peeron and Brickset have all their information already. I don't think it's necessary, although it's not a big deal. Bricklink on the other hand is an amazing source. If we link to the catalog, and not the stores, we aren't advertising them. And we've linked to the sites where they sell shoes before.... 21:57, January 8, 2011 (UTC) * I guess I'm ok with Bricklink, very weak support, as long as we make it very clear somewhere that noone should use Bricklink piececounts since they're all wrong. 22:53, January 8, 2011 (UTC) ::How are they all wrong? 22:54, January 8, 2011 (UTC) :::All sets with minifigures in the inventory at Brickset have the wrong piece count, as they do not count the minifigures as parts. ---It's a Kind of Madness--- Kingcjc 11:41, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Automatics I'd say that peeron shouldn't be. A large number of sets aren't on Peeron. If any, bricklink should. It's the top source we have. 21:59, January 8, 2011 (UTC) * Support: Brickset, Weak Support: Peeron, Oppose: Bricklink. 22:53, January 8, 2011 (UTC) ::Why oppose bricklink? It has just about every one found in every database. 22:54, January 8, 2011 (UTC) : I think we have been through this before the result was not to add Bricklink, main reason being the piece count for sets do not include minifigures, and most users do not/wont realise this, basically Brickset is a copy of Bricklink or some 90 % or so, There are so few sets that are listed on Bricklink but not Brickset. Dont use Peeron ? then change all the part pages that use Peeron numbers. Gladiatoring 22:58, January 8, 2011 (UTC) ::I see. I thought LEGO doesn't include minifigures in part counts too? And for sets without minifigures, is Bricklink correct? Brickset does not have really early sets, and bricklink has a TON of 1000 and 2000 sets that are not found on brickset. 22:59, January 8, 2011 (UTC) :::I would presume it would be correct for sets without minifigures ---It's a Kind of Madness--- Kingcjc 11:41, January 9, 2011 (UTC) ::::Peeron should be kept in any case. Although it might not be very exact, it lists the pieces included in a set (something other reference sites do not do) and it links to other good pages like the LEGOshop or Amazon. I guess we can remove Lugnet, personally I never used it and I don't know why it was chosen in the first place. Not sure about Bricklink. 14:48, January 9, 2011 (UTC) ::::::I'm ont saying remove it, just doesn't make it automatic. Bricklink also lists the pieces, and for that, it's more accurate. 14:50, January 9, 2011 (UTC)